


Little Hot Mess

by mercurybard



Series: Mess [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Summer of Like, Warped Tour, Warped Tour 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: "Did...did you just Febreeze my head?"





	Little Hot Mess

Patrick reached back when he felt cool droplets of something hit his neck…yes, the back of his baseball cap was wet. He took a tentative sniff of his fingers, praying that he wouldn’t smell urine, and then frowned up at the guy looming over him in confusion. "Did...did you just Febreeze my head?" 

On second thought, maybe "looming" wasn't the best word since the dude was closer to Patrick's height, a.k.a. short. Side burns, hair shoved up into a little peak at the front, and a lip piercing that drew Patrick's eyes like iron filings to a magnet. 

"Uh...sorry? I was aiming for this." Hot Guy with Intriguing Lip Piercing held up a pair of Pete's jeans that Patrick was 99% sure hadn't had an encounter with a washing machine since the start of Warped. 

It clicked then, who the guy was--My Chemical Romance's manager. Most managers stuffed their prodigal bands onto the bus at the beginning of summer and waved a hanky as the bus headed down the road to a summer of debauchery and bad choices. Hot My Chem Manager with Intriguing Lip Piercing That Patrick Might Want To Bite, though, was out every couple of weeks to ride herd on his band. Which was good since the My Chem guys were kind of a mess. Not that Patrick could really talk when his own band included one Pete Wentz with bonus AJ who was going through some sort of funk that made her clingy. Clingy and prickly like a spiny sea urchin that would latch onto the first person she knew wouldn't buck her off. She was out-weirding Pete these past couples of weeks thanks Pete's crazy summer romance...thingy with Mikey which was keeping him almost serene. 

"I think those are Pete's," Patrick pointed out, tugging the brim of his hat lower to hide the flush that he could feel spreading across his face because he was staring at this guy, but--fuck how can he not? (Patrick had a thing for liprings...not that he'd ever admit it because his friends were all evil bastards and would rib him mercilessly for all of eternity if they found out.)

"Huh...they do look a little short to be Mikey's."

"You going bus-to-bus playing the Febreeze fairy?"

"Don't let Gerard hear you say that or he'll paper the stage with pictures of me with wings. He's done nothing but draw this whole tour. Well, draw and smoke and sing. Which I should be thankful for, I guess." Hot-Ass My Chem Manager With Intriguing Lip Piercing That Patrick Definitely Wanted To Bite (In A Sexy Way, just in case that needed clarifying...this guy did spend an inordinate amount of time with the band that sang about vampires) dragged a hand back through his hair, making it stick up even more. "But I stepped on a fucking pencil this morning and thought I was going to have to shanghai a car and drive myself to the fucking ER."

"I think Bedouin Soundclash has a moped in their trailer," Patrick said.

The manager looked at him for a moment and then busted out laughing.

Patrick pulled his cap down lower. 

It took the manager a minute to get himself under control. "Sorry...but I had this mental image of Gerard trying to drive me to the hospital on a moped."

The image made an infectious leap into Patrick's head and then he too was laughing. "Your foot sticking out, all wrapped up."

"Gerard Way on a moped."

"With the fake blood everywhere?"

"And real blood soaking through the nasty ass t-shirt I'd end up bandaging my foot with."

"Clearly, there is something wrong with our lives." He flicked his tongue across his lower lip nervously. "I'm Patrick by the way."

"Brian Schechter, I manage My Chem."

"I know." Which was a completely unintentional and slightly douche-y sounding Star Wars reference, but the smirk Brian gave him in reply made Patrick think he got it on all possible levels. Which was really kind of amazing.


End file.
